Dysta
__TOC__ A young spirit that needs the power of friends and allies to eventually find her way back home. She is the figurehead leader of Team 001 - The Founders. thumb |right | 150px | Look at that cute little hipster~! Dysta's on the small and lean side, and looks Asian in descent. She is always seen wearing her crystal flower clips on the sides of her head. Dysta loves dressing in all kinds of bright colours, and never wears just one or two colours. Dysta tends to dress on the stylish side, though always comfortably. Solar Cat fondly calls her a hipster. She likes scarves and arm and leg warmers. She enjoys the whirl of dresses and skirts. General Personality Alignment: UNI - Utilitarian-Neutral-Impartial: The Advisor (with tendencies to go into chaotic, good, or offensive lol she's a little unstable, greatly affected by the company she keeps) Comes off as spacey or detached from worldly concerns (because she is!). Easily bored (might look like ADHD to some). Cheery, bubbly, and willing to give advice (although it is often bad or uninformed). Mischievous, likes harmless pranks (really likes April Fool's), and loves doing silly things. Dislikes adhering to rules or submitting to authority figures, but she likes doing favours for people, especially if she will get something she thinks is worthwhile in return. : Good Traits: friendly, sees the good in people, sympathizes with the suffering of others, tolerant of others, courageous, loyal friend : Bad Traits: oblivious to social etiquette (earthling etiquette anyway), often makes rude remarks or makes bad nicknames, doesn't compromise, immature-seeming, prone to lying (for the fun of it--usually harmless, but annoying!), poor "common sense", is a cheating cheater that cheats whether she can or can't get away with it! AND she fails to understand people's anger/irritation when she does get caught! : Quirks: likes discovering things, so hunts around nooks and crannies to see what's there; will try almost anything once Hopes : Going back home. Making lots of friends. Fears : friends needlessly suffering, losing close friends, not being able to help friends Memorable Quote(s) * Haha, you think with your evil powers you can destroy this world that's full of my new friends?! Well, think again! I am Dysta, defender of hope, justice, and friendship! In the name of myself, I'll .. BEAT YOU UP! * Free will is wasted on you cretins! * Power of friendship! Family * Mother: unknown * Father: unknown * Sibling(s): mentions that she has an elder sister * Other: unknown Friends thumb |right | 150px | SGPA Founders! * Solar Cat: considers her a close friend and ally; enjoys scheming with her * Sugar Space Bunny: considers her a close friend and ally * Black Seiren: treats him like an elder brother; enjoys playing and discussing metaphysical topics with him * Zenith: thinks of her as a kindred spirit; enjoys playing around with her * Mint: tries to encourage Mint to be the best she can be, likes playing tricks on her * Sage: treats Sage like a young disciple who wants to follow in her footsteps, likes ordering him around even if he doesn't always listen * will pretty much befriend anyone, generally friendly and helpful with most SGPA members Enemies * Johnny Keith: thinks he's a cretin whom free will is wasted upon * Anyone who gets in her way. * "Badguys" in general. Other Notable Relationships * Horizon: Dysta's foolish schemes are often foiled by her foul mood, but she appreciated Horizon's wisdom Love Interest She's not really interested in this kind of stuff. : Past: none : Current: none Powers & Skills thumb |right | 150px | Demi-syncing Drawbacks. Her abilities are actually metaphysical/magic-based. Solar Cat is the one who categorized and named her abilities for her. Demi-Sync: With their agreement, Dysta can copy/mimic the skills and abilities of any of her allies for a short period of time (usually 10 minutes or less). :PROS: : gains the strengths and powers of an ally :CONS: : gains the weaknesses of ally. If the ally gets hurt, so will she, and vice-versa (they feel each other's wounds and if one is knocked out, the other will be too). She can only Demi-Sync with one ally at a time. True Sync: This is a passive ability. As Dysta gains the approval and friendship of more allies, her skill level and strength increases. In battle, she chooses 3 nearby team mates so her strength is the average between them (team mates should stay within 20 meter radius for her to maintain her average). Outside of battle, it's a cumulative small percentage of each ally she gained no matter the distance. :PROS: : increases her base strength and skill level as she gains more allies/friends. Very advantageous if she has 3 very powerful team mates with her in battle. :CONS: : must make a pact with the ally/friend (does not require a Spirit Pact, but that usually means tricking a person into a pact). Pact-making is invasive and means Dysta can read the ally's thoughts and gain access to their soul and spiritual links (most people will not want to do this--it looks similar to making a contract with the Devil). If friends are wounded/killed, her stats can decrease. If allies move out of her range, her average also drops. She is very weak if no allies are in a pact with her. Spirit Pact: Dysta can make a Spirit Pact with a friend or ally as an incentive to allow her to True Sync with them. This lets her imbue the ally with some magic powers or abilities. Once this link is made, Dysta can be summoned to the ally's side. She has so far made a pact with Solar Cat and Sugar Space Bunny. :PROS: : Gives ally access to superhuman or magical powers. Can instantly teleport to ally's side to provide assistance. :CONS: : Powers granted can be random or hard to control (although usually based on ally's elemental affinities). Ally may summon Dysta needlessly, and summoning Dysta tires her very quickly--plus, it's annoying. This is why she doesn't like making Spirit Pacts. Spirit Mining: By entering into local spiritual pockets, Dysta can mind-read and gain personal information quickly from people who are spiritually "open" (usually in a compassionate mode or very emotionally distressed people). It usually won't work if the target is aware that Dysta can do this. Another result of this skill is that she is able to store and access her spirit-based spear on command. :PROS: : gain access to private information or knowledge without a person knowing, store and access spirit-based spear without taking up space :CONS: : can't be used if person is aware of her ability, so it's usually one-time use. Can't be used if a person is naturally mentally guarded. Ghost Flight: Flies very fast in an almost effortless manner. :PROS: : not affected by gravity, pretty fast (up to 150 km/h) :CONS: : cannot carry anything with her that is not her costume or spear, drains energy quickly the longer she flies (usually must land after 15 minutes to recharge the flight) OTHER POWERS: There is an assumption that she has all sorts of other powers and abilities, since she's a tricky spirit, but she doesn't reveal them, so it's pointless to list. The only other significant thing is that she is able to insert herself into whatever school she wishes. No one knows how she does it. No, not even me. Its a magic thing. Weapons Wields a spear made of her spiritual energy, thus it is weightless to her. The spear can be reabsorbed into her at will. Other Equipment Dysta wears crystal hair clips that look like flower blossoms on her head. They tend to have a magical glow when she's using her powers. Her uniform is also magic-based and helps absorb magical damage and limited amounts of physical damage. Fighting Style can vary depending on allies. Usually very light and quick in the air, so likes aerial battles. She whirls around with her spear a lot, which is like an angry swarm. : Strengths: relies on strengths of allies so is a team player. : 'Weaknesses: ' weak and ineffective without allies (e.g. her spear attacks will hardly sting without backing allies). Pretty slow and ineffective while on the ground unless she has ally skills to counter that. Dysta is a spirit being that fell from her abode (wherever that is. We assume "Heaven" or some fancy spiritual realm), and can't get back there on her own. She is a special spirit that is able to mimic the abilities and strengths of allies through "syncing". When Dysta fell from her abode, the first people she met were Solar Cat and Sugar Space Bunny while they were pretend-adventuring. She looks Asian because she mimicked them in heritage. Dysta used what powers she had to info-mine them and figure out what they were up to, where they lived, and where they usually went. She used this information to lie and say that she was doing what they were doing and was going to the school they were going to. Dysta started hanging around Solar Cat a lot, pretending to be a new student at the school. She and Solar Cat became friends, and Solar Cat invited her to join the Super galaxy Princess Alliance, a joke superhero group Solar Cat and her cousin made. Dysta saw this as a great opportunity to make an actual hero team and gain powerful allies, so she offered to make a pact with them. It all seemed like jokes and games at the time, but little did they know, Dysta was serious! Before they knew it, Dysta made Spirit Pacts with them. So now Dysta belongs to the SGPA, an actual team with actual powers and costumes. She followed Solar Cat and joined her at the Gotham City Academy. They ended up in the Young Justice Team after numerous run-ins with them (YJ basically told her and Solar Cat to either get properly trained or stop being idiots playing hero, because they were making a mess of things and endangering their lives). Dysta is now trying to convince the Young Justice crew to join the SPGA and make a pact with her, but she has so far been unsuccessful. OTHER INFORMATION * Originally created as a character for a videogame concept called Locrian Cosmologyhttp://fav.me/d1zzidb * Has mascot status in the Super Galaxy Princess Alliance * Has mascot status at GF-Park.comhttp://gf-park.com file: 20110703_dystaskip.jpg|Timeskip Dysta. file: dysta_c.jpg|Dysta's original design. file: dysta_skipping_r.gif|Dysta skipping sprite. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero